


tazer-blog.ca

by turva_auto



Series: Jääkiekko - ice hockey [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Sid and Shawzy just mentioned, slightly warning for ED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/turva_auto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tazer is trying to comfort himself until he meets Patrick sort of.<br/>A short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tazer-blog.ca

**Author's Note:**

> alternative time set so they're still in school but they already had internet and smartphones and stuff ;)

**16th august 12:30 p.m**

  
Patrick throws his rucksack to the floor and kicks it into the corner of his room. He left school 3 hours before the actual ending. He was so sick of it. Lately it was bugging him. He was used to be the center of attention and tried his best to be social with everyone but since he hooked up with Sidney’s gang to save his own ass from being bullied things have gotten from shit to worse.  
He usually doesn't harass people for no further reason nor does he like bullies nor does he wanted to be the bullier. But he just couldn't step back and outta his own skin. They'd gotten a new classmate a few weeks back and Sid just thought he would be the perfect aim of misery so he started treating that guy like crap from second one. Patrick haven't seen much of him nor was he even interested in getting to know him, he just tried his best to be out of firering line.  
He turned on his laptop to check their usual chat and browse around a bit. He was just about to check Sidney’s blog as he saw the list of new registration. Since he hadn't got anything to do he decided to browse all those foreigners a bit who seemed to have the urge to share their life with the world.  
Except the fact Sid used his blog most of all to write about who is the most ugliest or whatever. Just Sidney himself like usually being a dick to everyone but that didn't seem to put people off. He was the most popular guy in school cause everyone was kissing his ass and no one wanted to be Sidney’s victim after all.  
One user named Tazer sounded pretty funny and Patrick was expecting something really cool may showing up on his screen. He felt a bit put off recognizing Tazer just had posted one blog entry yet but reading that this person was attending the same school as himself and Sidney kept his gaze. He read the lines and felt awfull somehow for that Tazer guy maybe he should have an eye on his activities as well.  
Patrick switched over to Sidney’s page leaving a few comments and a personal note asking for where the next houseparty was supposed to go off.

* * *

  
**14th august 8:30 p.m**  
Well seems like I have finally found a place to keep me a bit peace in my mind. First I had to make sure mum wouldn't find this blog. Thank god some smart guy invented the very welcomed DELETE button. Bless him. Of course I could use a pen and paper instead but the risk of someone finding out ‘bout it would be way higher.  
I guess the chances someone would care about my useless ramblings are quite small.  
We just moved in and I'm still parking my lazy ass on some boxes. Somehow I still can't believe that leaving Winnipeg will change anything after all. The summer holidays just ended a few weeks back and my first weeks in that hockey school had been just as I had expected them to be.  
I guess awfull would name it very well. But who am I to complain I'm used to it by now. I'm always not good enough and it would be a pity to miss picking on such a weak shitface like me.  
I just got my glasses a while back. I thought they would be a bit cool at least but the people in school weren't sharing my point of view. I got them broken by Shaw twice in one week. Mum was getting so pissed 'bout that I thought she would eat me alive. Since then I use to wear them just at home or when I'm sure no one is around. I really hate it. Due to that I have to sit in the front row and squint like a fucking mooli. Thank fuck I have contacts for when we play hockey but still, sometimes it turns into tiny pieces of ice I have to carry in my eyes, that's what it feels like to me at least.  
All those insults are trying to get the best of me but I try to hang in there. One day it should be better, shouldn't it?

  
_Tazer_

* * *

  
**21th august 6:34 p.m**  
It was just now that I recognized almost a week past since I tried on that one. Well it feels a bit strange somehow and mum just started asking what the hell I'm doing. I don't want her to suspect anything at all. I said we need to do an exam in politics soonish. Guess what she answered: Right. I should go somewhere else with that stupid fuck piece of a laptop. That I'm properly just gaming and if not there wouldn't be any use in just trying 'cause even a piece of wood is smarter than me.  
Well Thank you mum I already know this, no need to remind me every day! Somehow writing about all that stupid mess calms me down at least. Maybe I should try my best to keep it regular. If there just wouldn't be mum spying on my activities all time long. Now she just entered the room without asking once again. Fuck That!  
.... of cause seriously do I look like I would play fucking World of Warcraft! Gosh how much I hate that. She’s bugging the shit outta me for eating dinner again this just feels like a slap in the face. Anyway and why ever everyone seems to be asking for or talking ‘bout food. It's not like I wouldn't already look like free Willy as the coach pointed out. I guess I better get going there’s some time for writing later on when mum is asleep.

  
_Tazer_

* * *

  
**23th august 10:54 p.m**  
Oh it's so fucking late and tomorrow is already friday still asking myself where this week's gone. I'm tired but mum went finally to bed after she insisted on having a fucking squeal fest 'bout Johnny the Depp. I heard her fangirling in the living room like she would be 14 or something *pukes*  
Btw her dinner turned out to be Mc Donalds Take away. I thought I'm going to die on that. So much calories and fat o.O   
Of course mum used it as well to have another move on me for being the none grateful son. I didn't even ate the half of it. I felt so sick. She also insisted on helping her washing the dishes. I really went crazy almost. When mum crashed on the couch she turned up the volume that high that she wasn't able to notice how I locked myself in the bathroom. It feels like my face would still burn from shoving my finger down my throat to get it back out. I hate to do this but it had been the better option. I'm too tired and it's too late to train it off.   
I guess I will never understand why everyone wants to make me gain weight. :(  
Muscles maybe but fat like why?

  
_Tazer_

* * *

 

**27th august 12:15 p.m.**

Well, said I try keeping it regular. I just came home early from school. Skipped the last lessons today. It had been too much to bare. My head feels like it would be up to explode into tiny little pieces. I couldn't concentrate on anything after all. It seemed distant and blurry somehow. I dunno if I even want to get up from my bed ever again.    
Mum should be inn in about an hour.    
Hope she doesn't ask why I'm inn yet. Okay I mean, what does it mean to me? It's Friday and its weekend and I needed that time on my own so badly.    
I really do. The voice of that asshole guy in school is still ringing in my ears. He yelled at me for almost all of the day. Particularly loud along the yard when he had the urge to tell everyone that I'm a fucking gay git in his eyes.  
It hurt. :'(  
I guess it's true what dad once said. Me turning into a faggot destroyed our family and there's no one else to blame then me. I thought I wouldn't look that gay with my hair cut short and without my glasses.  
Maybe it's something in the air, a specificant smell or something like this. I don't even know myself if I am interested into girls or boys. I never cared about something like this in the past 16 years. All I care about is Hockey.

  
_Tazer_

* * *

  
**29th august 9:45 p.m.**  
Somehow the usual sting already set in. I guess I got used to their picking on me. Was about time, wasn't it? Maybe I should try counting the days until....

  
_Tazer_

* * *

  
There's no other entry on the blog as Patrick checks back 2 weeks after the 29th august. He's staring at the desperate words of Tazer that sound lonely and depressed, even not really healthy if he considers it.  
And it's the last entry that makes his heart jump and reach for the mouse to press: **_Leave a comment_**.  
Maybe it will help the guy if he knows, that he's not alone in this and somehow Patrick's interest is sparked and he wants to know who Tazer is, so he can make sure Sidney would leave him alone.

* * *

  
It will only take that one comment for Patrick Kane and Jonathan Toews to become friends.


End file.
